The Thaine Movie
by LEGOStarvs.TDog
Summary: Thaine Cooney is mistakenly identified as the Special, an extraordinary being and the key to saving the world. He finds himself drafted into a fellowship of strangers who are on a mission to stop an evil tyrant's plans to conquer the world. Unfortunately for Thaine, he is hopeless, and hilariously, unprepared for such a task, but he'll give it his all. First Installment of the TCU.
1. All Star Cast (Not all)

Thaine Cooney as Himself

Landry Bender as Crazygirl

Samuel L Jackson as Old Man Jack

blessingpilot4 as Himself

Robert Downey Jr as Iron Man/Tony Stark

Jacksepticeye as Himself

Pewdiepie as Himself

Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow

Liam Neeson as Bad Cop/Good Cop

Will Arnett as President/Lord Trump

 **I do not hate Trump! It's a parallel universe from the real world, anything could happen**


	2. Teaser Trailer 1

**Here is the official trailer, in 3... 2... 1... LAUNCH!**

DISNEY

MARVEL

SONY

WARNER BROTHERS

DC COMICS

NICKELODEON

DREAMWORKS

UNIVERSAL

FOX 20TH CENTURY

IN 2020

THE WORLD'S

GREATEST HEROS

WILL JOIN FORCES

FOR THE

SECOND BIGGEST MOVIE

EVER

ASSEMBLED

Thaine (himself) is walking toward a platform with multiple people waiting for his speech, with Old Man Jack (Samuel L Jackson 'Nick Fury') and Crazygirl (Landry Bender 'Best Friends Whenever') watching him.

Thaine: Uh, hello! I'm Thaine. I'm just going to come right out: I have no idea what's going on… at all!

FROM THE DIRECTORS OF

THE LEGO MOVIE

Old Man Jack: My fellow, Dimension Explorers, including but not limited to: Captain America, Black Widow, Star Butterfly, Scooby Doo, Pewdiepie, Jacksepticeye…

Jacksepticeye: Top of the mornin' to ya, laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye!

Old Man Jack: Batman, Spider-Man, and…

John Cena: JOHN CENA!

Old Man Jack: We have learned Lord Trump plans to end the world as we know it.

Everyone: (GASP)

Old Man Jack: There is yet one hope: The Special has arisen:

Thaine: I think I got it... but just in case… tell me the whole thing again, I wasn't listening.

Everyone: BOO!

NEXT YEAR

Thaine jumps and grabs onto Crazygirls hands, while she is riding a motorcycle.

Thaine: AHHHH!

THE FATE

OF THE WORLD

Bad Cop: (Shooting at Crazygirl while she dodges the gunshots)

IS IN HIS

Thaine: (In Old West while on a glider with Crazygirl and Old Man Jack on it) I'M FREAKING OUT! AHH! (Robot cops shooting at him)

TEENAGE

HUMAN

HANDS

Thaine and Crazygirls hand almost touch, but then Iron Man in the Quinjet saves them and Old Man Jack and says, "Relax everyone, I'm here." Iron Man blinking with his yellow part of mask off.

Thaine: IRON MAN?! AWESOME! Could you make one of these for me?!

Iron Man: You probably don't have a license too.

THE THAINE MOVIE

Thaine (To Crazystyle): Hey pal, I hate to tell you this, but uh, I don't think you're supposed to be here. Well, I guess I'm going to have to report you (Crazystyle takes off hood shaking hair) youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

Thaine Cooney

Landry Bender

Samuel L Jackson

blessingpilot4

Robert Downey Jr

Jacksepticeye

Pewdiepie

Johnny Depp

Thaine: (Crazystyle runs away) Oh no, wait!

COMING 2020

 **Again, I don't hate Trump: Parallel Universe! I will show the trailer Tomorrow**


	3. Trailer 1 Teaser

**Here is the official Trailer 1 Teaser, in 3... 2... 1... LAUNCH!**

Crazystyle: Come with me if you want to not die.

TOMORROW

Iron Man: Relax everyone, I'm here!

Thaine: Iron Man?! AWESOME!

THE

THAINE MOVIE


	4. The Scooby Doo Movie News

**NEWS ALERT: Scooby Doo is getting his own The Thaine Movie Spinoff. Here's the plot:**

Four young teenagers Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, Fred, and they're talking dog mascot who helps them are tasked with defending their home called Coolsville, Ohio, from so-called "monsters". By night, they're mystery solvers, using their skills and they're awesome Mystery Van with multiple gadgets to fight villains. By day, they're ordinary teens struggling against their greatest enemy: high school.


	5. 5 Post Credit Scenes & Sequel Confirmed

**NEWS ALERT: The Thaine Movie will have 5 Post-Credit Scenes, and The Thaine Movie has been signed up for a sequel, so here is the The Thaine Movies coming out:**

 **The Thaine Movie**

 **The Scooby Doo Movie**

 **Untitled The Thaine Movie Sequel**


	6. International Teaser Trailer and TCU

**Here is the International Teaser Trailer:**

DISNEY

MARVEL

SONY

WARNER BROTHERS

DC COMICS

NICKELODEON

DREAMWORKS

HASBRO

ILLUMINATION

UNIVERSAL

FOX 20TH CENTURY

IN 2020

THE WORLD'S

GREATEST HEROS

WILL JOIN FORCES

FOR THE

SECOND BIGGEST MOVIE

EVER

ASSEMBLED

Thaine is walking toward a platform with multiple people waiting for his speech, with Old Man Jack and Crazygirl watching him.

Thaine: Uh, hello! I'm Thaine. I'm just going to come right out: I have no idea what's going on… at all!

NEXT YEAR

Crazygirl: (On motorcycle) Jump on!

Thaine: AHHH! (In Cloudsdale 'MLP Reference')

Bad Cop: (kicking chairs with Thaine watching him while handcuffed to chairs)

DREAM

 **Ohhhhh...**

Crazygirl **:** (dodging robot lasers)

A NEW

 **I just want to feel this moment**

A Robot cops face is shown. Thaine is attached to a hang glider, with Crazygirl and Old Man Jack on it.

Thaine: I'M FREAKING OUT!

ADVENTURE

 **OHHH...**

Thaine: (falling down a giant hole) IS THIS HELL?!

 **I JUST WANT TO FEEL THIS MOMENT**

Iron Man: (Saving Thaine, Crazygirl, and Old Man Jack with Quinjet) Relax everyone, I'm here.

Thaine: Iron Man?! Holy shit, this is awesome! Can you get me one of these?!

Iron Man: You probably don't even have a license.

THE THAINE MOVIE

Thaine: (Wearing Blue Jeans and Grey Jacket) Feel's good, although it rides up in the crotch. (Grabs remote and scratches crotch)

 **Do not judge me! So, the Post-Credit Scenes I was talking about will lead to sequels and spinoffs creating the "Thaine Cinematic Universe" or the TCU. Also, Thaine has glasses.**

 **Also, this is the lineup:**

 **The Thaine Movie**

 **The Iron Man Movie**

 **The Scooby-Doo Movie**

 **Untitled The Thaine Movie Sequel**

 **Billion Universe Run**

 **Also, here is a new character added to the list:**

 **Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Hasbro, and Illumination will be added.**


	7. Offical Main Trailer

Crazygirl: Come with me if you want to not die.

OFFICAL TRAILER

Iron Man: (Saving Thaine, Crazygirl, and Old Man Jack with Quinjet) Relax everyone, I'm here.

Thaine: Iron Man?! Awesome! Can you get me one of these?!

Iron Man: You probably don't even have a license.

THE THAINE MOVIE

Director: (to Iron Man) Okay, and we're rolling and ACTION!

Iron Man: (Looking bored and pressing button on his phone multiple times)

Director: Just... go ahead when you're ready.

Iron Man: Oh, sorry I wasn't listening. I've just been Iron Mailing, on my Iron Phone.

Director: Yeah, can you just do the line?

Iron Man: (sounding like old theme song) I... AM... IRON... MAN...

Director: No, the other line.

Iron Man: Oh, right! I was about to say some baloney about how you shouldn't click that skip button.

Director: Yeah! The sooner you do that, the sooner we can show people the trailer for The Thaine Movie.

Iron Man: UHHH! Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine! Turn up the volume, and check this out:

 **Now...**

DISNEY

MARVEL

SONY

WARNER BROTHERS

DC COMICS

NICKELODEON

DREAMWORKS

HASBRO

ILLUMINATION

UNIVERSAL

FOX 20TH CENTURY

Thaine: (in pajamas) Good morning life! Ready to start the day! Jumping jack hit em: (Jumping Jacks) One... Two... Three... I'M SO PUMPED OUT!

THAINE IS AN

ORDEANRY TEENAGER

Thaine: Yes, school! ( **I am the real Thaine, and I am like this)** (getting breakfast)

Cafeteria Lady: That will be $5.

Thaine: That is awesome!

WHO IS ABOUT TO

DISCOVER

Thaine: (In car) Oh my gosh, I love this song!

 **Everybody dance now!**

HE'S

EXTRAORDINARY

Thaine: Uhhh! No guys! Wait up! (Falling down a hole) AHHHHHH! (Falls to bottom) Where am I?

Crazygirl: Come with me if you want to not die.

FROM THE DIRECTORS OF

THE LEGO MOVIE

Thaine: (On motorcycle) What the hell is happening?!

Crazygirl: You're the special, and the prophecy states, "You are the most, (Thaine taking shower and getting toast) important person in the universe." That's you, right?

Thaine: Uhh, yes, that's me.

Thaine, Crazygirl, and Old Man Jack saved by Iron Man on Quinjet.

Iron Man: Relax everyone, I'm here.

Thaine: Iron Man?! AWESOME!

Pewdiepie and Iron Man on President Ship.

Robot: Who are you here to see?

Iron Man: I am here to see "Your Butt"! (shoots at robot)

Robot: Oh my gosh!

Iron Man tries to shoot at red button, then he finally does saying, "FIRST TRY!"

Thaine, Crazygirl, Iron Man, and Rainbow Dash.

Old Man Jack: My fellow Dimensional Travelers, Lord Trump plans to end the world as we know it. There is yet one hope: The Special has arisen.

Thaine: I know what you are thinking: He is the least qualified person to lead us, and you are right.

Everyone: BOOO!

Abraham Lincoln: A house divided against itself, would be better than this. (Riding flying chair)

Thaine: Abraham Lincoln!

THIS YEAR

Thaine: (on Jack Sparrow's pirate ship) I'm not the special. I'm just a regular, ordinary guy.

Crazygirl: You have the ability to be the Special because I believe in you.

Thaine: (Smiling)

 **OHHH!**

Thaine: (him, Crazygirl, and Old Man Jack flying in the air) AHHHH!

THAINE COONEY

WILL ARNETT

Lord Trump: Robots, destroy him!

Landry Bender

Crazygirl: ALOHA LOSERS!

ROBERT DOWNY JR

Iron Man: We fly it. It's a flying joke.

WITH LIAM NELSON

Bad Cop: Take them to the melting chamber!

Thaine: Isn't there also supposed to be a good cop?!

Good Cop: Would you like a glass of water?

Thaine: Yeah, actually...

Bad Cop: Too bad!

WITH SAMUEL L JACKSON

Old Man Jack: We are entering your mind!

Thaine: WHAT?!

(In mind) Crazygirl: I don't think he has ever had an original thought.

Thaine: That's not true: Introducing, the double-decker chair, so 2 people can recline together and be buddys.

Crazygirl: That is literally the dumbest idea ever!

Old Man Jack: Let me handle it: That idea is just the worst.

THAINE

THE THAINE MOVIE

Iron Man: To the Quinjet! (gets blown up) Dang, it!

Spider-Man: To the Spider-Mobile! (Get's blown up) Dang, it!

Coming February 2020

 **Get the Iron Man classic tv Theme Song reference? Well, the next chapter will be the prologue! Bye!**


	8. Prologue

DISNEY

WARNER BROTHERS

Old Man Jack: He is coming. Cover your butt.

Guard 1#: Cover the what?

Both Guards: AHH!

Lord Trump: (with visor) Hahaha! (without visor) Jack! (pointing at Jack)

Old Man Jack: Lord Trump.

Lord Trump: You've hidden the Aether well, old man. Robots, destroy him!

Robots: (holding laser) Yes, Lord Trump.

Old Man Jack: Your robots are no match for a Dimensional Traveler. (transporting birds) FOR I SEE EVERYTHING! (laser hits his eyes) MY EYES!

Lord Trump: The Aether, the most powerful, super weapon, is mine. (opens box containing it) WOW! THE AETHER! (laughing while fire on helmet goes up) NOW, MY EVIL POWER WILL BE UNLIMITED! DO YOU FEEL ME?!

Robot 1#: I feel you.

Lord Trump: WHOOO! Nothings gonna stop me now.

Old Man Jack: Wait... there's a prophecy...

Lord Trump: Oh, now there's a prophecy!

Old Man Jack: ... about the Infinity Gauntlet...

Lord Trump: (sarcastically) Oh, yes! The supposedly missing Infinity Gauntlet, that can somehow magically disarm the Aether. Give Me A BREAK!

Old Man Jack: (eyes glow) (Lord Trump gasps) One day, a talented lass or fellow, a special one with face of white, will make the Infinity Gauntlet found, (Jacks eyes have 5 fingered gloves in eyes) from it's hiding refuge underground, (3 people in his eyes) and with a noble army at the helm, (normal person holding gauntlet in hands) this Dimension Traveler will thwart the Aether, and save the realm, (person in his eyes falling) and be the greatest, most interesting, most important person of all time. All of this is true because it rhymes.

Lord Trump: (sarcastically) Oh, wow! That was a great inspiring legend... that you made up! (kicks Jack) (Old Man Jack screams as he falls off his lair) A special one? What a bunch of hippy, dippy, shit!

 **Little does he know, that something will come along. Here is Part 1. Part 2 will be released Next Week. The reason why I had the Aether and Infinity Gauntlet was because I have plans for the "Thaine Cinematic Universe" and for short, the "TCU". Thaine and Crazygirl are appearing next.**


End file.
